Gladiadores de las Facciones
by Werand
Summary: Las facciones sobrenaturales fueron reveladas a la humanidad, para conmemorar la paz en el mundo, se crea una federación de gladiadores que deleitaran al publico con sus batallas y demostrando que hay paz plena.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, primero que todo este es un fic que tenia pensado hace tiempo antes de Fuga de Absolom, aun es un prototipo, porque hay cosas que me falta definir y quise mostrarles mi idea, aunque este fic sera de solo eventos de combates.**

 **Gracias por darme la confianza de expresar y de aceptar a Fuga de Absolom.**

 **Esto es un prototipo, espero que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y espero que les guste.**

 **High School DxD pertenece a Ishiei Ichibumi.**

 **El nombre Royal Rumble pertenece a World Wrestling Entertainment WWE.**

 **Capítulo 1 Comienzo de la federación**

Este es un mundo en donde el mundo sobrenatural fue revelado a la humanidad y así llego una reconciliación de todos los seres, generando la tan anhelada paz aunque en todas partes hay grupos que se oponen a esta paz, no aceptándose entre ellos por parte de los conservadores de todos los mundos y en una reunión de todos los líderes de las facciones, se llegó de crear una federación de peleadores de todas las facciones.

El nombre que le dieron a la federación es "Organización Faccionaria de Gladiadores" u OFG, que consistía en la unión de varias federaciones de combatientes en todas las facciones. Estaban asociados varias federaciones, detallando lo siguiente:

 **-Federación de Gladiadores Demoníacos FGD**

 **-Federación de Ángeles Gladiadores FAG**

 **-Federación de Ángeles Caídos Gladiadores FACG**

 **-Federación de Combatientes Yokai FCY**

 **-Federación Hinduista de Gladiadores FHG**

 **-Federación Olímpica de Gladiadores FOG**

 **-Federación Asgardiana de Guerreros FEDASG**

 **-Federación Humana de Combatientes FHC**

 **-Federación de Vampiros Combatientes FVC**

Después de varias reuniones, los líderes lograron un acuerdo y es organizar un torneo para reclutar a los miembros de la OFG, donde periódicamente tienen que combatir entre ellos y así nombrar un campeón.

Esta organización fue creada con el fin de demostrar a las partes conservadoras que hay una paz plena, además, de promocionar una alianza con otras facciones y llevar el producto a otras dimensiones.

Otro de los acuerdos es que la OFG estará compuesta por 32 peleadores que serán de múltiples facciones y en eso se promociona en todo el mundo la nueva organización, los beneficios y premios que entregaba.

Se publicó una fecha de inscripción en cada federación asociada y fue un gran éxito, ya que colapsaron todas las federaciones en las inscripciones.

La participación era libre, podían participar dioses, líderes y seres de todas las clases.

Con todo eso, se realizaron clasificatorias en cada facción, para que fuera inclusivo en cada grupo habían seres de todas las facciones, no habiendo grupos de una única facción.

Fueron millones de inscritos y se dividieron por 32 zonas, el ganador de cada zona pertenecería a la OFG automáticamente.

Se organizó el primer evento televisado para todos los seres, este se llama Royal Rumble, en el cual, participaran 32 participantes donde tienen que eliminarse, el ganador obtendrá un combate por el campeonato de la OFG y tendrá el premio de enfrentarse en un combate a él Gran Rojo en el próximo evento televisado, además de un gran premio económico.

Si el peleador lograba vencer a Gran Rojo, se le concedía un deseo y sin derecho a negación de parte de los líderes.

Las clasificatorias fueron largas y se extendieron por 6 meses, la ronda final de las 32 grupos fue televisado en todas las facciones, se generó una alta expectación porque los combates son de alto nivel.

Las clasificatorias fueron muy reñidas, la sorpresa la dio el peleador y campeón de Artes Marciales Mixtas Thomas Smith, un humano que sin tener un Sacred Gear logro derrotar a todos los oponentes sobrenaturales hasta llegar a la final, su oponente era nada más y nada menos que la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí Rias Gremory.

 **Rias Gremory vs Thomas "T" Smith**

Primero ingreso la heredera de la casa Gremory, ella llevaba su traje de batalla que consistía en una falda roja, zapatillas deportivas rojas, rodilleras negras, polera negra con líneas blancas y muñequeras blancas, ella venia acompañada por una castaña, ella tenía el pelo largo algo alborotado, ojos castaños, era parecida al contrincante de Rias, vestía unas calzas negras, polera roja y zapatillas blancas con negro, se podría decir que era de su nobleza.

Tenía una mirada de superioridad, luego ingreso el peleador de MMA T Smith, que tenía el pelo castaño muy corto, llevaba un pantalón corto azul con varios auspiciadores, coderas rojas, guantes negros, pies vendados y rodilleras blancas, estaba acompañado por su manager que vestía un traje formal, él era calvo de ojos azules y llevaba consigo el cinturón de T Smith.

La presentación, que era relatada por Grayfia Lucifuge.

Señoras y Señores, esta es la última pelea de la velada.

Presentando primero a la belleza del inframundo, la joven demonio número uno de los rating games juveniles, ella es la hermana del líder Lucifer, con la nobleza más poderosa y la futura campeona de la OFG ellas es Rias Gremory.- Termino de hablar Grayfia.

Ella toma una pose de superioridad levantando su pecho.

Su oponente,…- No alcanzo a terminar ya que le quitaron el micrófono.

-SEÑOOOOOOOORAAAS Y SEÑOOOOOOREEES, DE TODAS LAS FACCIONES, LES PRESENTO A ALGUIEN QUE HA ESTADO ASCENDIENDO DESDE LO MAS BAJO, EL DEMOSTRARA QUE VARIOS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS, EL SERA EL QUE DOMINARA, EL SERA EL TRIUNFADOR, EL ES EL CAMPEÓN DE LA HUMANIDAD, EL LOS SORPRENDERÁ A TODOS Y EL EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS T SMIIIIIIIIIIIITH.- Grito el hombre dando una emocionante presentación.

Thomas levantaba sus brazos.

Miraba fijamente a la pelirroja, ella lo miraba como si no fuera la gran cosa.

El árbitro les dijo que tenían 5 minutos para derrotar al oponente, recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos.

-Buena suerte presidenta.- Decía la chica tomando la mano de Rias y en eso sale una energía verde, después de esto ella se retira de la arena.

-Buena suerte chico, supera este último obstáculo.- Dijo el manager a Thomas antes de que se retirara de la arena.

Thomas miro lo que hizo la chica a Rias y en eso concluye algo.

-Le transfirió energía, ira con todo.- Pensaba Thomas serio.

Cuando ambos se retiraron cambio el ambiente de la arena siendo el escenario el patio del castillo Gremory.

-COMIENCEN.- Gritaba el árbitro haciendo sonar la campana.

Sin perder el tiempo Rias carga una esfera con el poder de la destrucción lanzándosela a Thomas, este la esquiva y en eso carga otra esfera lanzándosela al lugar donde se había movido, el ve que viene otro ataque y da un salto alto esquivando por poco la energía.

-Escapo.- Decía Rias frustrada y lanza otro ataque, Thomas lo esquiva y le dice algo.

-Tienes otra cosa más con que atacarme, esto me está aburriendo.- Decía Thomas haciendo enfurecer a la pelirroja.

-MALDITO.- Rugía en ira Rias lanzándole múltiples esferas del poder de la destrucción.

Thomas esquivaba cada ataque y aprovecha un punto ciego de la pelirroja dándole un golpe cargado de touki, mandándola a volar y se acomoda, prepara varios ataques.

-MALDITO HUMANO, COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARME, LA VAS A PAGAR CARO MALDITO.- Rugía en furia Rias, en eso se acuerda que su oponente es humano y no puede volar.

En eso lanza los ataques hacia el castaño, el esquivaba cada ataque, pero no podía atacar a Rias ya que estaba volando en la parte alta.

-Es obvio que se iba a quedar en el aire, ya que soy humano y no puedo volar, pero la venceré con su propia técnica.- Pensaba Thomas serio esperando un ataque.

La pelirroja veía como esquivaba cada ataque que le daba y en eso se le ocurre algo.

-Voy a usar esta técnica, voy a destruir el suelo y ganare.- Pensaba seria Rias ya que estaba cerca del límite del tiempo.

En eso la pelirroja gracias a la energía transferida de su sierva, logra combinarla con el poder de la destrucción y genera una gran esfera de poder.

-DESTRUCT SHOT.- Gritaba Rias lanzando la técnica hacia Thomas.

Thomas espero que llegara el ataque junto sus manos, hizo una pose de jugador de béisbol y en sus brazos lo cubría una energía, el ataque se acerca y mueve sus brazos golpeando el ataque.

-HOME RUN.- Grito el castaño feliz.

El ataque fue devuelto a su origen y Rias quedo sorprendida al ver que su máximo ataque fue devuelto, en ese momento el ataque la impacta y estalla.

Cuando estallo el ataque se produjo un destello de luz y cuando el humo se dispersó, se encontraba Rias en el suelo gravemente herida e inconsciente, el árbitro nota que la pelirroja fue derrotada y hace sonar la campaña.

-EL GANADOOOOOOOOOOR ES EL MAS GRANDE DEL PLANETA, EL MEJOR DE TODOS Y EL CAMPEOOOOOON THOMAS T SMIIIIIIIIIIIIITH.- Gritaba emocionado el presentador.

El árbitro levanto el brazo del castaño señalando que era el ganador.

En el inframundo, todo era incredulidad, la hermana del líder Lucifer siendo derrotada por un humano sin Sacred Gear, era un insulto al orgullo.

En el mundo humano, todo era celebración, su héroe había vencido a una de los demonios más poderosos y con eso la humanidad queda en lo alto.

Rápidamente llego el manager a felicitar al castaño, pero llego acompañado de una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vestía un peto y unos pantalones cortos negros, zapatillas rojas, coderas rojas y rodilleras negras, el castaño la vio quedando feliz.

-Felicitaciones muchacho, lo lograste, estas dentro de los más grandes.- Decía el manager del castaño feliz abrazándolo.

-Gracias Charles.- Decía el castaño feliz por el triunfo.

En eso se acerca la rubia, toma del cuello al castaño y lo besa en los labios, el castaño corresponde el gesto tomando su cintura demostrándose todos los sentimientos que tenían uno del otro.

-Felicidades mi amor.- Decía la rubia feliz.

-Gracias Asia, estaremos juntos en la organización como lo habíamos prometido.- Decía el castaño feliz.

En eso los tres se retiran de la arena, Asia y Thomas iban tomados de la mano, acompañados por el manager del castaño.

Rias estaba siendo retirada en camilla de la arena, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de su clan y un castaño miraba con odio a Thomas.

-ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO, TE HARÉ PAGAR LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME HICISTE PASAR A MI Y A MI PROMETIDA.- Pensaba el castaño mirando con ira a Thomas que se estaba retirando de la arena.

Unos minutos después de la batalla mostraron los 32 miembros de la OFG.

Los 32 miembros de la OFG son:

 **Ophis Orouboros / Dragones**

 **Tiamat / Dragones**

 **Kunou / Yokai**

 **Griselda Quarta / Ángeles**

 **Dulio Gesualdo / Ángeles**

 **Cao Cao / Humanidad**

 **Jeanne de Arc / Humanidad**

 **Heracles / Humanidad**

 **Leonardo / Humanidad**

 **Tobio Ikuse / Ángeles Caídos**

 **Sairaorg Bael / Demonios**

 **Anselmo Barrera / Ángeles**

 **Thor / Asgard**

 **Rossweisse / Asgard**

 **Kuroka / Yokai**

 **Le Fay Pendragon / Humanidad**

 **Arthur Pendragon / Humanidad**

 **Valerie Lucifer / Demonios**

 **Sakura Hyodou / Demonios**

 **Mario Dorati / Ángeles**

 **Baraquiel / Ángeles Caídos**

 **Bikou / Yokai**

 **Tannin / Demonios**

 **Reynare / Ángeles Caídos**

 **Irina Shidou / Ángeles**

 **Xenovia Quarta / Ángeles**

 **Raiser Phoenix / Demonios**

 **Penemue / Ángeles Caídos**

 **Marius Nikopolidis / Olimpo**

 **Asia Argento / Humanidad**

 **Eusebio Garay / Ángeles**

 **Thomas Smith (Issei Hyodou) / Humanidad**

El nombre de la lista que dio la sorpresa fue Thomas Smith, ya que al ser un humano sin Sacred Gear derroto a todos los seres sobrenaturales, pero había otros nombres como Kunou y Leonardo ya que eran los únicos menores de edad que entraron a la organización.

Después se explicó, que los finalistas derrotados pasaban a una segunda división, para llegar a la parte alta deben derrotar a alguno de los clasificados y los de más atrás, deben pelear en sus federaciones para ganar una oportunidad de entrar a la segunda división.

Se explicó la estipulación de la pelea llamada Royal Rumble, la pelea consiste en que cada participante debe escoger un numero de la tómbola, ese número será su turno de ingreso, comenzando con el número 1 y 2, después pasan 2 minutos y entra el numero 3 a la batalla, así sucesivamente hasta llegar al número 32, la única forma de eliminar a los oponentes es sacarlos de la arena mediante un circulo de teletransporte que se ira alternando al interior de la arena y el ganador será el último ser en pie en la arena.

Se anunció el siguiente evento en vivo a realizarse, será la previa al evento Royal Rumble, se anunciaron 5 peleas de exhibición, será en la arena Lilith en el inframundo y está abierta para el público.

Destacando una mini batalla real entre seis competidores, esto es como un ensayo antes del Royal Rumble y el ganador de esta pelea obtiene el numero 32 automáticamente.

Resultados de las otras contiendas.

Ophis Orouboros derroto en un squatch a Kokabiel.

Tiamat derroto en un squatch a Kalawarner.

Kunou derroto en un squatch a Koneko Toujou.

Griselda Quarta derroto en una pelea reñida a Vasco Estrada.

Dulio Guesualdo derroto en un squatch a Momo Hanakai.

Cao Cao derroto en un squatch a Yuuto Kiba.

Jeane de Arc derroto en un squatch a Diadora Astaroth.

Heracles derroto en una batalla reñida a Yura Tsubasa.

Leonardo derroto con dificultad a Gasper Vladi.

Tobio Ikuse derroto con dificultad a Zephidor Glasya Labolas.

Sairaorg Bael no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Anselmo Barrera no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Thor derroto en un squatch a Cattelya Leviathan.

Rossweisse derroto a con dificultad a Marius Tepes.

Kuroka no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Le Fay no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Arthur Pendragon derroto en un squatch a Caramine.

Valerie Lucifer derroto con dificultad a Sigfried.

Sakura Hyodou derroto con

Mario Dorati no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Baraquiel derroto con dificultad a Georg.

Bikou no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Tannin derroto con dificultad a Crom Cruach.

Reynare derroto con dificultad a Ruruko Nimura.

Irina Shidou derroto con dificultad a Regulus

Xenovia Quarta derroto con dificultad a Beruka Furkas.

Raiser Phoenix no participo clasificando directamente porque su oponente no se definió durante los 5 minutos de batalla.

Penemue derroto con dificultad a Diehauser Belial.

Marius Nikopolidis derroto con dificultad Liban Crocell.

Asia Argento derroto en un squatch a Tsubaki Shinra.

Eusebio Garay derroto con dificultad a Yubelluna.

Thomas Smith derroto a Rias Gremory.

 **NOTA:** squatch consiste una pelea que no dura más de un minuto.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la subida de este fic sera a medida que tenga aceptación, espero sus comentarios e ideas de desarrollo si quieren aportar, ojala que los comentarios sean con respeto y pienso que un capitulo sea un evento.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, por lo que vi les gusto ya que no tuve comentarios negativos.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios.**

Narutodx: Diríamos que es el mismo sujeto, es el mismo Issei pero no tiene ese nombre, mas adelante revelare algo al respecto.

Incursio Graal: Tome las referencias de Brock Lesnar para Thomas y Paul para Charles, estoy estudiando el comportamiento de Alexa para usarlo en Asia, gracias.

Grimlouck: Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea y gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este evento.

 **Este es un prototipo de un evento de la OFG, los combates, ambientes y reglas. Este es mi concepto de combates, se los quise dar a ustedes para que lean y después evalúen el formato, ya que lo que viene sera el evento Royal Rumble.**

 **Espero que les guste mi idea del tipo de combates que idee.**

 **Capítulo 2 – Evento en Lilith previo a Royal Rumble**

Viendo el capítulo anterior hubo un error y acá lo voy a corregir.

El resultado de Sakura Hyodou es, derroto con dificultad a Seekvaira Agares, para compensarlo les entrego esta pelea.

 **Sakura Hyodou vs Seekvaira Agares**

Primero ingresa a la arena la heredera de la casa Agares, su expresión era la normal, muy seria y luego ingreso Sakura Hyodou que estaba sonriendo, quedando frente a la heredera demoniaca.

Presentación – Relata Grayfia

Señoras y señores, presentando primero a la demonio de clase alta, la heredera del clan Agares, una de las demonios jóvenes más poderosas y prometedoras, Seekvaira Agares.

Seekvaira se cruzaba de brazos mirando seria a Sakura.

Presentando a su oponente, la única peón de Rias Gremory, la heredera del clan Hyodou, demonio de clase media y el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo, Sakura Hyodou.

Sakura levantaba su brazo izquierdo para invocar la Booster Gear.

El árbitro les dice que tienen 5 minutos para derrotar al oponente, recibiendo el asentimiento de ambas.

El árbitro hace sonar la campana y el escenario cambia al Estadio Santiago Bernabeu de Madrid, España.

Seekvaira aumenta su aura e invoca una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo tipo mecha similar a Samus de Metroid y Sakura invoco el Balance Breaker, terminando sus transformaciones comenzaron la pelea.

Ambas se toman los hombros de la otra y comienzan a forcejear, se encontraban en el centro de la cancha, la fuerza fue tal que hizo un cráter en el suelo y aumentaron más la fuerza del agarre para doblegar al rival pero salieron disparadas a las galerías generando una explosión en cada lado.

Ambas sin perder el tiempo, se elevan en el cielo y comienzan a intercambiar golpes, Sakura daba un puñetazo a la cara de Seekvaria, pero esta detiene el golpe con su brazo y lanza una patada en dirección del estómago de la peón, pero fue detenida por el codo y como no podían dar un golpe certero, se alejan una de la otra.

Sakura juntaba aumentos de poder y Seekvaira juntaba energía en su brazo cañón.

-DRAGON SHOT.- Gritaba Sakura lanzando el ataque a Seekvaria.

-GREAT IMPACT.- Gritaba Seekvaira lanzando el ataque a Sakura.

Ambos ataques impactan generando una gran explosión, la cancha estaba completamente destruida y quedo un gran cráter que alguna vez estuvo la cancha, también parte de las gradas fueron destruidas.

-Queda la mitad de tiempo.- Decía el árbitro a ambas combatientes y ellas se ponen serias.

-ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO.- Gritaban ambas peleadoras.

Sakura comienza a aumentar su aura e invocar la armadura trianina.

Seekvaira aumenta su aura, aliviana más la armadura haciéndola más delgada y más resistente.

En eso ambas se lanzan al ataque, chocan puños a alta velocidad, ninguna cedía y las armaduras comienzan a agrietarse por la intensidad de los golpes. En ese instante, ambas se dan un puñetazo en la cara destruyendo el casco de cada armadura y ambas salieron disparadas a la parte alta de las galerías.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que ambas estaban sangrando, se levantan de sus lugares y cargan un último ataque.

-Queda un minuto.- Decía el árbitro a ambas.

Ambas se levantan y cargan todo su poder al máximo.

Seekvaira cargaba su rayo en el cañon y Sakura juntaba aumentos a una mayor velocidad en los cañones juntando un rayo.

En eso Sakura lanza un rayo a Seekvaria, esta lo esquiva muy velozmente y aparece detrás de Sakura, Seekvaira lanza su rayo a la castaña y la impacta directamente, pero ella justo a tiempo logra esquivar el ataque dándole en su hombro, Sakura con alta velocidad aparece detrás de Seekvaira y le lanza un Dragon Shot de 250 aumentos, impactándola directamente mandándola al cráter generando una explosión que destruyó el estadio en su totalidad.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, se vio a Seekvaira sin su armadura con la ropa rasgada e inconsciente, con heridas graves.

El árbitro nota el estado de Seekvaira y hace sonar la campana.

-La ganadora es Sakura Hyodou, felicitaciones por formar parte de la OFG.- Decía Grayfia al público.

El árbitro levanta el brazo de Sakura y está por el cansancio cae al suelo.

Ahora comenzamos con el evento en Lilith.

 **ARENA LILITH – INFRAMUNDO**

Se podía ver la arena completamente llena de seres sobrenaturales, la mayoría eran demonios y esperaban a su ídolo Sakura Hyodou, había pancartas y lienzos dedicados a ella, ya que era muy popular entre los demonios.

Grayfia Lucifuge estaba en el medio de la arena con un traje semi formal.

-Señoras y señores de la ciudad de Lilith, hoy damos por iniciada las batallas de la OFG y este evento será una previa antes del evento Royal Rumble.- Hablaba Grayfia.

-Las 5 peleas que tenemos hoy son las siguientes.- Decía Grayfia y se muestra una pantalla con las 5 peleas de la jornada, destacando la batalla real por el número 32.

 **PELEAS PROGRAMADAS**

Kuroka vs Mario Dorati

Reynare vs Anselmo Barrera

Le Fay Pendragon vs Eusebio Garay

Valerie Lucifer vs Jeanne de Arc

Batalla real por el número 32 del Royal Rumble

Tiamat vs Sairaorg Bael vs Raiser Phoenix vs Arthur Pendragon vs Irina Shidou vs Bikou

-La primera pelea es la nekomata Kuroka contra el ángel Mario Dorati. La segunda pelea será entre la ángel caído Reynare contra el exorcista Anselmo Barrera. La tercera pelea será entre la maga Le Fay Pendragon contra el exorcista Eusebio Garay. La cuarta pelea será entre la Dragón Emperador Blanco Valerie Lucifer y la descendiente de Juana de Arco Jeanne de Arc. Finalizando con la batalla real entre Tiamat contra Sairaorg Bael contra Raiser Phoenix contra Arthur Pendragon contra Irina Shidou contra Bikou, el ganador de esta pelea obtendrá el número 32 en el Royal Rumble.- Decía Grayfia anunciando la cartelera.

-Señoras y señores, con ustedes los lideres Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Belzebuub, Azazel, Yasaka, Odin, Michael y Antonio Guterres Secretario General de la ONU.

El público ovacionaba y aplaudía, pero al líder de la humanidad lo abucheaban.

-Damas y caballeros, somos algunos de los líderes de la alianza y queremos pedirles que disfruten de la velada, estamos muy nerviosos en la aceptación de este gran proyecto, espero que les guste y ahora les presento a los gladiadores.- Decía el líder Lucifer.

Suena la música de inicio de la OFG, comienzan a entrar los integrantes de la OFG.

Entra Ophis, Tiamat, Kunou, Griselda, Dulio, Cao Cao, Jeanne, Heracles, Leonardo, Tobio, Sairaorg, Anselmo, Thor, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Le Fay, Arthur, Valerie, Sakura, Mario, Baraquiel, Bikou, Tannin, Reynare, Irina, Xenovia, Raiser, Penemue, Marius, Asia y Eusebio.

Grayfia presento uno a uno cuando entraban a la arena.

Los líderes sobrenaturales veían que faltaba un integrante y en eso el líder de la ONU sonríe, toma el micrófono para hablar.

-Señoras y señores, aquí les presento el orgullo de la humanidad, la persona que venció a la hermana del líder Lucifer y dejo a los demonios en vergüenza, él es el único que no tiene una Sacred Gear, dándonos una lección y es T Smith.- Decía Antonio con orgullo y con el pecho inflado.

Todos menos Asia, miraban al líder con rabia y el público comienza a abuchear.

 **SUENA LA MÚSICA DE THOMAS SMITH / TEMA DE BROCK LESNAR WWE**

Comienza a dirigirse al cuadrilátero Thomas junto a su manager Charles Coleman que llevaba su cinturón de campeón de MMA, se acercaban lentamente y mirando fijamente a todas las personas que estaban en la plataforma.

Thomas vestía un pantalón corto rojo con publicidad en negro, coderas y rodilleras blancas, zapatillas azules y una polera negra con letras blancas que decía "CONQUER", Charles vestía un traje formal negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

El público abucheaba de manera monumental, lanzaban objetos hacia el castaño, pero gracias a la barrera no llegaban a su objetivo.

Sakura veía con ira a Thomas, ya que el logro humillar a su ama, desde ese entonces Rias no fue la misma y su único objetivo es acabar con el llegando a tal punto de obsesionarse.

Thomas subía a la plataforma viendo a los demás que lo miraban serio, se acercó al líder de la humanidad y lo saludo abrazándolo, Charles le dio la mano y toma el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por el cálido recibimiento.- Decía Charles tranquilo.

-Mi nombre es Charles Coleman, soy el manager de la persona que ha superado todo obstáculo, el único que ha demostrado con hechos que no es necesario tener una Sacred Gear para ser poderoso, el que acabo con la hermana de Lucifer en su propio juego y ahora va a demostrar en Royal Rumble que será el ganador, EL ES EL HOMBRE, EL ES EL MAS GRANDE, EL CAMPEÓN DEL MUNDOOOOOO, MI CLIENTEEEEE THOOOOOMAAAAS T SMIIIIITH.- Decía Charles tranquilo y lo último con un grito eufórico.

El público abucheaba más con cada palabra que oía de Charles, los demás seres sobrenaturales miraban con arrogancia a Thomas, pensaban que gano de suerte y que Rias se confió demasiado.

Sakura se iba a acercar para desafiar a Thomas pero fue detenida por Serafall.

-Esperamos que disfruten la velada que les tenemos preparada.- Decía Serafall con alegría.

-Disfruten de las peleas.- Decía Odin tranquilo.

-Que comience la fiesta.- Decía Yasaka ansiosa.

-Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten las peleas de esta velada.- Decía Azazel para que todos comiencen a retirarse de la arena, ya que pronto comenzara la primera pelea.

 **DESPUÉS DE UNOS COMERCIALES / MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Grayfia comienza a hablar.

-Señoras y señores, daremos comienzo a las peleas de exhibición, las cuatro primeras peleas serán de mano a mano sin ataques mágicos directos, solo se permitirán usar la magia para reforzar el cuerpo, no se permite la curación, no está permitido el uso de armas como espadas y las peleas serán a una caída, cualquier intromisión se descalificara la pelea, las formas de ganar es que el oponente no se levante a la cuenta de 10, knock out y rendición.-

-La primera pelea.- Con eso dicho la gente se levanta de sus asientos y comienzan a gritar.

 **KUROKA VS MARIO DORATTI**

Suena una canción de Rock y entra a la plataforma Mario Doratti, el entra con shorts negros, polera blanca, calcetines blancos y zapatillas negras, su apariencia es de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos azules.

-Primero les presento al representante de los ángeles, pesando 85 Kilogramos y reside en Italia, él es el ángel Mario Doratti.- Presentaba Grayfia y el público aplaudía.

Suena una canción de pop y entra a la plataforma Kuroka, llevaba unas calzas negras, peto negro que decía "VICTORY" en blanco en la parte del pecho y zapatillas blancas.

-Les presento a su oponente, es un integrante del grupo de Valerie Lucifer, es una de las últimas nekomatas que quedan y reside en Japón, pesando 83 Kilogramos, ella es Kuroka.- Presentaba Grayfia y el público gritaba apoyando a Kuroka.

Ambos contendores se encontraban en la plataforma mirándose seriamente.

El árbitro les explica nuevamente las reglas que no deben usar magia y armas en el ataque, dicho esto y hace sonar la campana.

Ambos contendores comienzan a cargar magias en sus puños y pies, lanzándose al ataque a golpear al oponente, cuando hacen contacto sus golpes se genera una onda de choque y un sonido fuerte.

El público miraba expectantes la batalla.

Kuroka lanza un derechazo a la cara de Mario, pero reacciona cubriéndose con el brazo y lanza una patada al cuerpo de Kuroka pero esta se aleja un poco esquivando el ataque, esta toma la pierna de Mario y la jala hacia al suelo este cae, Kuroka aprovecha de generar magia en su pierna para hacer un machetazo y al hacerlo Mario se mueve justo a tiempo haciendo que Kuroka quede sentada, Mario aprovecha de pegarle una patada a la espalda de Kuroka haciéndola caer.

Mario aprovechando esto le da varias patadas a Kuroka en los costados y en la espalda, pero en la última patada Kuroka toma el pie de Mario y aprovecha de darle una patada en la cara desde el suelo haciendo que este se tome la cara por el dolor.

Kuroka se levanta del piso carga magia en el puño y golpea el estómago de Mario haciendo escupir saliva, viendo esto aprovecha de cargar magia en el pie y le da una patada acrobática en la cara haciéndolo caer al piso.

En eso el árbitro comienza hacer conteo, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y Mario se levanta con sangre en la frente.

Kuroka iba a atacar nuevamente pero Mario en alta velocidad esquiva el golpe y la toma de la cintura haciéndole un suplex alemán cargado de magia en el cuerpo para aumentar la intensidad del golpe, Kuroka queda un poco noqueada y Mario aprovecha de atacar con puños cargado de energía al cuerpo de Kuroka, haciéndola vomitar sangre.

Mario levanta a Kuroka para darle el golpe final, este carga magia en su pie y comienza a correr para darle la patada final a Kuroka, esta espero el golpe y cuando Mario lanzo la patada, ella lo esquiva y sin perder el tiempo, carga energía en la pierna y hace nuevamente la patada acrobática, dándole en la nuca de Mario haciéndolo caer.

Kuroka no pierde el tiempo y carga energía en su cuerpo, toma el cuello de Mario con los brazos comenzando a apretarlo haciendo una llave y con las piernas toma la pierna derecha de Mario para que no pueda moverse, paso un minuto apretando el cuello de Mario y lo deja inconsciente.

El árbitro observo el estado de Mario y hace sonar la campana.

-La ganadora de este combate es Kuroka.- Decía Grayfia mientras el árbitro levantaba el brazo de Kuroka.

Kuroka se retira de la arena celebrando y saludando al público, en cambio Mario lo sacan a través de un círculo mágico hacia la enfermería.

En bambalinas Kuroka se encuentra con su grupo, Valerie, Bikou, Arthur y Le Fay.

-Felicidades Kuroka, ganaste.- Decía Valerie feliz por su amiga.

-Buena victoria, fue buena esa llave.- Decía Arthur con una sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones Kuroka, es muy fuerte.- Decía Le Fay feliz.

-Le diste duro gata.- Decía Bikou feliz.

-Gracias, pero debo ir a la enfermería a que me curen.- Decía Kuroka ya que estaba herida.

 **DESPUÉS** **DE UNOS COMERCIALES / MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

-La segunda pelea de la noche.- Decía Grayfia y el público se levanta de los asientos.

 **REYNARE VS ANSELMO BARRERA**

Suena una música de Rock Pop y entra Reynare a la arena, lleva unos pantalones cortos y peto negro, zapatillas y calcetines negros.

-Primero les presento a la representante de los ángeles caídos, pesa 87 Kilogramos y reside en Grigory, ella es el ángel caído Reynare.- Presentaba Grayfia a Reynare que estaba esperando a su oponente.

Suena una música de Pop Latino y entra Anselmo Barrera, su apariencia es de piel morena, pelo negro y ojos café/marrón, viste un buzo y polera azul, zapatillas negras.

-Les presento a su oponente, el representa a los ángeles, pesa 90 Kilogramos y reside en México, él es el exorcista Anselmo Barrera.- Presentaba Grayfia a Anselmo que se ponía frente a Reynare.

El árbitro les explica nuevamente las reglas que no deben usar magia y armas en el ataque, dicho esto y hace sonar la campana.

-Aunque sea una exhibición no me contendré contigo.- Decía Reynare de manera arrogante.

-Yo digo lo mismo, aunque yo que tu no me confió.- Decía Anselmo serio haciendo enojar a Reynare.

Ambos se miraban seriamente y rodeándose.

Ambos se lanzan en un ataque tratando de golpear al otro, sus golpes eran más rápidos comparados con la pelea anterior, ninguno lograba dar un golpe al otro ya que lograban moverse a tiempo antes del impacto, sus golpes eran fuertes haciendo ondas de choque y un sonido fuerte.

Pasó un momento y se detuvieron para nuevamente quedar frente a frente uno al otro.

Ambos se miraban con ganas de matar al otro y en eso habla Reynare.

-Sí que me sorprendiste, pero ahora iré en serio y no podrás vencerme.- Decía Reynare cargando luz en sus manos.

-Ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder cuervita, te venceré.- Decía Anselmo serio haciendo enojar a la ángel caído.

-¿Qué me dijiste maldito? – Preguntaba con furia Reynare.

-CUERVITA.- Respondía con burla Anselmo.

-MALDITO EXORCISTA DE CUARTA, TE MATARE.- Decía Reynare con furia.

Ambos cargaron energía sacra en sus manos y brazos.

No perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron a dar su golpe más poderoso, cuando están cerca cada uno lanza un gran derechazo hacia su oponente impactando de lleno en la cara.

Por la fuerza del golpe ambos cayeron lejos alejándose del uno al otro, después del golpe se generó una cortina de humo, cuando se dispersó se vieron a los dos contrincantes tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

El árbitro comenzó a contar 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10.

El árbitro hace sonar la campana y declara el resultado como empate.

-El resultado de la pelea es empate.- Decía Grayfia sorprendida.

El público también quedo sorprendido y después de un rato comenzaron a aplaudir.

Reynare y Anselmo fueron retirados con un círculo mágico hacia la enfermería.

 **DESPUÉS** **DE COMERCIALES / MINUTOS DESPUES**

-La tercera pelea de la noche.- Decía Grayfia y el público se levanta de los asientos.

 **LE FAY PENDRAGON VS EUSEBIO GARAY**

Suena una música de Pop y entra Le Fay a la arena, vestía una falda azul, debajo de la falda llevaba unas calzas que llegaban hasta la rodilla de color negro, usaba una polera de color amarillo, en la parte del pecho tenía una estrella roja, usaba coderas y rodilleras blancas, guantes sin dedos de color rosa y zapatillas deportivas de color rojo.

-Primero les presento a la integrante del equipo de Valerie Lucifer, ella es descendiente del Rey Arturo Pendragon, pesa 75 Kilogramos y reside en Inglaterra, ella es la maga Le Fay Pendragon.- Presentaba Grayfia a Le Fay y esta se encuentra en la plataforma esperando su oponente.

Suena una música de Hip Hop y entra Eusebio a la arena, vestía un short negro, guantes de box rojo, rodilleras y coderas negras, zapatillas y calcetines negros, su apariencia era un rubio de ojos café/ marrón.

-Presento a su oponente, representa a los ángeles, pesa 80 Kilogramos y reside en España, él es el exorcista Eusebio Garay.- Presentaba Grayfia a Eusebio y los espectadores estaban aplaudiendo a los combatientes.

El árbitro les explica nuevamente las reglas que no deben usar magia y armas en para herir, sino para reforzar las extremidades, dicho esto y hace sonar la campana.

Ambos se miran fijamente poniendo una pose de batalla, esperan el primer movimiento del otro, el público conocía a Le Fay y piensan que perdería la pelea, ya que es una maga y nunca la han visto pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos se acercan y comienza una pelea de boxeo, solo se daban puñetazos, Le Fay daba un derechazo a Eusebio este la esquiva y realiza un contra ataque con otro derechazo pero Le Fay retrocede esquivando el golpe.

Eusebio se acerca, da un derechazo y un izquierdazo a Le Fay, esta se cubre con los brazos generando un fuerte sonido, Le Fay aprovecha y da un uppercut con la izquierda, Eusebio se cubre con el codo derecho haciendo que Le Fay se lastime la mano y que a este se le resienta el brazo.

-AAAYYYY.- Decían ambos en un suspiro por el dolor, pero no demostraban el dolor a su oponente.

Le Fay da un derechazo a la cara de Eusebio, roso el golpe en la cara de este ya que esquivo apenas el golpe, este hizo su contra ataque y le da un izquierdazo en el brazo herido de la maga.

Le Fay hizo una mueca de dolor y haciendo bajar su brazo un instante, Eusebio aprovecho ese instante y carga magia en su puño derecho, le da un golpe rápido a Le Fay en la cara dándole directamente haciéndola caer al suelo.

El árbitro comienza a contar.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.- No termino de contar ya que Le Fay se había levantado y esquivo un izquierdazo de Eusebio.

Le Fay se puso seria e hiba a usar la técnica que aprendio de la televisión de un combate de UFC.

Espero a que Eusebio atacara con una combinación de puños dándole de lleno en el cuerpo y cara, esta espero el momento preciso, carga una cantidad impresionante de magia en el puño derecho y aprovechando el descuido del exorcista le da un derechazo directo en la cara dejándolo tambaleando, sin perder el tiempo con el puño izquierdo le da un uppercut en el mentón haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

El árbitro se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente hace sonar la campana.

-La ganadora es Le Fay Pendragon.- Decía Grayfia.

El árbitro levanta el brazo derecho de Le Fay declarándola vencedora, el público aplaudía y estaba sorprendido de la técnica de la maga, la reconocieron rápidamente era del ser más odiado por ellos.

Después de eso, se tomó el brazo izquierdo ya que por el resentimiento de la batalla, no podía moverlo y le dolía mucho, hacer ese uppercut le costó la inmovilidad y se retiró de la arena hasta la enfermería.

Eusebio a través de un círculo mágico fue trasladado a la enfermería.

 **EN LAS BAMBALINAS**

Arthur rapidamente fue donde Le Fay.

-Felicitaciones hermana, te encuentras bien.- Decía Arthur preocupado por su hermana.

-Estoy bien, pero no puedo mover el brazo y me duele mucho.- Respondía Le Fay feliz por su victoria.

-Felicidades maga.- Felicitaba Bikou dándole una palmada en la espalda a la maga.

-Felicidades Faicita.- Felicitaba Kuroka a su compañera de equipo.

-Me sorprendiste Le Fay, esa técnica que usaste es la de ese tipo.- Decía Valerie sorprendida y lo último enojada.

-Sí, él es mi ídolo y me gusta como pelea.- Decía Le Fay y lo último con un sonrojo que no fue notado por los demás.

-Buenos chicos, me retiro, ahora me toca pelear contra esa maldita perra.- Decía Valerie con ira en sus palabras.

 **DESPUÉS DE COMERCIALES / MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-La cuarta pelea de la noche.- Decía Grayfia y el público se levanta de los asientos.

 **VALERIE LUCIFER VS JEANNE DE ARC**

Suena una música de Rock que era cantado por una mujer, se suponía que debía entrar Valerie Lucifer pero después de un minuto no entraba y eso genero preocupación en todos los espectadores.

Pasó un rato y en la arena se proyectó una imagen, dejando impactados al público.

 **EN LAS BAMBALINAS**

Se encontraban Jeanne y Valerie dándose duros golpes de puños, ambas estaban sangrando y la rubia lanza a la peli plata en una máquina expendedora de bebidas destruyéndolo, en eso toma un garrote del suelo y le intento darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero Valerie le lanza unas latas de bebidas en la cara de Jeanne distrayéndola.

Aprovechando la distracción Valerie toma la máquina y se la lanza a Jeanne golpeándola directamente haciéndola caer al suelo, la peli plata toma a Jeanne que estaba medio noqueada e iba a lanzarla a unos equipos de transmisión, pero no se fijó que la rubia tenía el garrote en sus manos y le da un golpe en la frente, otro en el estómago y el ultimo en la cara haciéndola sangrar aún más.

Valerie aprovecho de tomar a Jeanne y la lanza a los equipos, estos terminan estallando y la rubia queda en el suelo adolorida, la peli plata sentía que no era suficiente y fue a tomar altura, carga magia en sus piernas y salta para dar un machetazo a la rubia, pero esta se aparta y Valerie se golpea en el suelo, Jeanne tomo unos cables e iba a tratar de ahorcar a Valerie pero no lo logro ya que llegaron sus compañeros a separarlas junto a los compañeros de Valerie además de Azazel.

-SUÉLTENME, QUIERO MATAR A ESA PERRA.- Gritaba Jeanne tratando de soltarse del agarre de Heracles y Cao Cao.

-SUÉLTENME, QUIERO ACABAR CON ESA MALDITA ZORRA.- Gritaba Valerie tratando de soltarse del agarre de Arthur y Bukou.

-CÁLMENSE LAS DOS, SI NO PARAN LAS VAMOS A SUSPENDER, VAMOS A PASAR POR ALTO ESTO Y CHICOS POR FAVOR LLEVENSELAS A LA ENFERMERÍA.- Decía Azazel furioso por la situación que ocurrió en las bambalinas.

-SI.- Dijeron los cuatro chicos para llevarse a cada una a la enfermería.

-MALDITA PERRA CULIADA CUANDO TE PILLE TE MATO.- Gritaba Jeanne siendo llevada por sus compañeros a la enfermería ya que estaba llena de sangre.

-NO SIN ANTES QUE YO TE MATE PRIMERO ZORRA CULIADAAAAA.- Gritaba Valerie que trataba de soltarse pero sus compañeros se la llevaron a la enfermería ya que estaba en el mismo estado que Jeanne.

 **EN LA ARENA**

-La pelea no se pudo concretar, por lo cual queda sin resultado.- Dijo Grayfia y el público comenzó a pifiar.

 **DESPUÉS DE COMERCIALES / MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Ahora viene la velada de la noche.- Decía Grayfia y el público se levanta de los asientos.

 **BATALLA REAL POR EL NUMERO 32 DE INGRESO AL ROYAL RUMBLE**

 **TIAMAT VS SAIRAORG BAEL VS RAISER PHOENIX VS ARTHUR PENDRAGON VS IRINA SHIDOU VS BIKOU**

Relata Grayfia Lucifuge en el centro de la arena.

-Señoras y señores, esta es la pelea final de la velada y es la batalla real por el número 32 de ingreso al Royal Rumble, en esta pelea se puede usar magia y armar para atacar al oponente, las reglas son las siguientes:

-Entran los seis participantes, cuando estén todos instalados se habilitara el escenario en el cual deberán pelear libremente.

-El escenario cambiara de ambiente cada un minuto.

-Alrededor del escenario habrán círculos mágicos instalados en donde tendrán que sacar a su rival de la arena.

-La eliminación del participante será efectiva si el cuerpo completo traspasa el círculo mágico.

-El último participante que quede en pie en el escenario obtendrá el número 32 de entrada para el Royal Rumble y así tener mayores posibilidades de ganar.

Se activa un círculo mágico y entra Irina Shidou.

-Presentando primero a la representante del cielo, la As del arcángel Michael y la autoproclamada ángel, pesando 81 Kilogramos Irina Shidou.- Presentaba Grayfia a Irina.

Se activa un círculo mágico y entra Bikou.

-Presentando al oponente, pertenece al grupo de Valerie Lucifer, el descendiente de Sun Wukong y pesando 90 Kilogramos, el mono Bikou.- Presentaba Grayfia a Bikou.

Se activa un círculo mágico y entra Raiser Phoenix.

-Presentando al oponente, es el heredero del clan Phoenix, el ex prometido de Rias Gremory y ahora buscara una nueva oportunidad con ella, pesando 102 Kilogramos Raiser Phoenix.- Presentaba Grayfia a Raiser Phoenix.

Se activa un círculo mágico y entra Sairaorg Bael.

-Presentando al siguiente oponente, es el heredero del clan Bael, el demonio novato más fuerte y pesando 105 Kilogramos, Sairaorg Bael.- Presentaba Grayfia a Sairaorg Bael.

Se activa un círculo mágico y entra Tiamat.

-Presentando al siguiente oponente, es la única reina dragona que no se encuentra sellada en una Sacred Gear, pesando 110 Kilogramos y ella es la reina dragona Tiamat.- Presentaba Grayfia a Tiamat.

Se activa un círculo mágico y entra Arthur Pendragon.

-Presentando al último participante de la batalla real, el descendiente del rey Arturo Pendragon, es hermano de Le Fay, pertenece al equipo de Valerie Lucifer y pesando 92 Kilogramos, Arthur Pendragon.- Presentaba Grayfia a Arthur Pendragon y en eso se retira de la arena en un círculo mágico.

El escenario se activa y el ambiente es el Amazonas brasileño.

Suena la campana y comienza la batalla real.

Arthur invoca la espada Caliburn, Irina invoca la espada Excalibur Mimic, Sairaorg se pone en pose de batalla, Bikou invoca su báculo, Tiamat se pone en pose de batalla y Raiser estaba mirando a todos de manera arrogante.

Arthur ataca a Irina y comienzan a chocar espadas dentro de los árboles.

Bikou comienza a pelear con Sairaorg cerca del rio.

En eso Raiser se acerca a Tiamat.

-Eres una chica hermosa, eres poderosa, te gustaría unirte a mi clan y servirme para siempre, te tratare y complaceré muy bien.- Decía Raiser seduciendo a la dragona Tiamat.

En eso la dragona carga un ataque sin que se dé cuenta Raiser y cuando este se encuentra frente a ella, esta le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar.

-Imbécil asqueroso.- Decía Tiamat asqueada y lanza una esfera de energía al Phoenix.

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG.- Gritaba en dolor Raiser y no vio que se acercó una esfera de energía impactándolo directamente.

-MALDICIÓN.- Rugía en ira Raiser y este cruza el círculo mágico quedando eliminado.

-Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminado de la batalla real.- Anuncio Grayfia la eliminación de Raiser.

 **CON BIKOU Y SAIRAORG BAEL**

Bikou estaba atacando a Sairaorg con su báculo, este con maestría golpeaba al demonio pero este bloqueaba sus ataques cubriendo su cuerpo con Touki.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.- Pensaba Sairaorg esperando el momento para atacar a Bikou que no cesaba los ataques con su báculo.

-TOUKI PUNCH.- Grito Sairaorg cargando el puño derecho con touki y cuando Bikou ataco a este, este tomo el báculo con su mano izquierda y aprovecha de golpear con el puño derecho al cuerpo de Bikou.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.- Gritaba Bikou volando hasta atravesar un círculo mágico en el cielo.

-Bikou ha sido eliminado de la batalla real.- Anuncio Grayfia la eliminación de Bikou.

 **CON ARTHUR PENDRAGON E IRINA SHIDOU**

El escenario cambia al Desierto de Atacama.

Ambos espadachines están en una lucha pareja, ninguno cedía, no se daban ningún espacio y ambos estaban muy concentrados en el movimiento del contrario.

-Eres buena para ser un ángel reencarnado.- Decía Arthur serio.

-Tú también eres bueno, se nota que eres el descendiente del rey Arturo.- Decía Irina seria.

-Pero ahora voy a ir enserio.- Decía Arthur con una mirada desafiante.

-Lo mismo digo y no voy a contenerme.- Respondía Irina con una mirada concentrada.

Cuando se lanzaron a atacarse no se dieron cuenta que fueron atacados por otros oponentes.

-TOUKI PUNCH.- Grito Sairaorg dándole un puñetazo a Irina en la espalda mandándola a volar a un círculo mágico cercano.

-BOLA AZUL.- Grito Tiamat lanzándole a Arthur una esfera de poder concentrado de color azul estallándole al caballero enviándolo al cielo entrando en un círculo mágico.

-Irina Shidou y Arthur Pendragon fueron eliminados de la batalla real.- Anunciaba Grayfia la eliminación de ambos caballeros.

 **CON SAIRAORG BAEL Y TIAMAT**

El escenario cambia a la ciudad de Lima, Perú.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, cargaron energía en sus puños y fueron al ataque.

Ambos se elevan al cielo desplegando sus alas y comienzan a chocar puños bloqueándose cada ataque, se dieron rodillazos pero se bloqueaban el ataque, la pelea es muy pareja, cada golpe que daban destruían los edificios con la onda de choque y ninguno cedía ante el rival.

El escenario cambia a las Islas Malvinas / Falkland Islands

Había un pequeño pueblo en la isla y mucha vegetación, estaba el ambiente con lluvia y frio.

Tiamat y Sairaorg mantenían su combate cuerpo a cuerpo siendo muy parejo hasta que el demonio intento dar su mejor técnica.

-TOUKI PUNCH.- Dice Sairaorg dando un feroz puñetazo en el cuerpo de Tiamat pero esta lo bloquea tomando el brazo y levantando a este, carga un ataque de energía lanzándoselo pero no le hizo efecto ya que cubrió su cuerpo de Touki.

-BOLA AZUL.- Grita Tiamat cargando una bola en sus manos y se la lanza al demonio.

-Escudo touki.- Decía Sairaorg que amortiguo el ataque pero lo desplazo cerca de un círculo mágico.

El escenario cambia a la ciudad de Anchorage en Alaska.

El ambiente era que estaba nevando, una ciudad pequeña y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, los dos peleadores estaban en el cielo peleando por eliminar a su rival.

Tiamat daba puñetazos a Sairaorg que se cubría con touki, esperaba el momento preciso para sorprender a la dragona y eliminarla, ya que estaban cerca de un círculo mágico y ese momento llego cuando la dragona cargo en sus puños electricidad, golpeándolo directamente haciéndole daño y hace un contraataque.

-SUPER TOUKI PUNCH.- Grito Sairaorg dándole dos puñetazos en el mentón a Tiamat quedando casi knockout y el demonio aprovecha de levantarla, con fuerza la lanza y ocurre algo inesperado.

Tiamat se gira tomando el cuerpo de Sairaorg y hace un suplex de estómago con estómago, entrando ambos al círculo mágico dando por finalizada la batalla real.

-Finaliza la batalla real y la ganadora es la reina dragona Tiamat.- Anunciaba Grayfia el triunfo de la reina dragona.

En eso muestran en la pantalla el desenlace de la batalla, comprobando que el primer cuerpo que traspaso el círculo mágico es el de Sairaorg otorgándole el triunfo a la reina dragona.

Aparece Tiamat en la arena y el árbitro le levanta el brazo dándole el triunfo.

-La reina dragona Tiamat obtiene el número 32 de entrada al Royal Rumble, felicitaciones.- Anunciaba Grayfia mientras Tiamat celebraba con el público que le aplaudía.

-Les queremos invitar a que nos sigan en el siguiente evento que es Royal Rumble, contamos con su asistencia y nos vemos hasta entonces.- Anunciaba Grayfia y con esto finalizaba el evento.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado la idea, este es mi concepto de batallas y espero que comenten, si les gusto o no, sus sugerencias son muy importantes.**

 **El próximo capitulo sera el evento Royal Rumble, según la aceptación del capitulo y fic lo publicare dentro de un tiempo, nos vemos en el siguiente evento.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la demora y acá les traigo la primera parte del evento Royal Rumble.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

Xseyver: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, eso es lo que quiero mostrar y perdón por la demora.

Guest: Perdón por la demora y acá esta la primera parte del evento.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Capitulo 3 - Evento Royal Rumble Parte 1**

 **MICHIGAN STADIUM - ANN ARBOR / ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Ha llegado el día del evento mas esperado por todos los seres en el mundo, llego el día en donde se desarrollara la pelea mas esperada por todos y este es el Royal Rumble, donde 32 peleadores darán todo de si para quedar como ultimo ser en la plataforma y retar al Gran Rojo.

El premio por ganar el Royal Rumble es enfrentar al Gran Rojo y ademas de un combate por el campeonato mundial de los pesos pesados de la organización, si el ganador vence a el Gran Rojo, obtendrá un deseo que no sera negado por ningún líder ni dios y por ende, todos tienen el hambre de triunfar en la pelea.

Debido a la demanda por las entradas, el lugar del evento fue cambiado al segundo estadio mas grande del mundo y en pocas horas fueron vendidas todas las entradas.

Hay mucha expectación por la pelea y muchas casas de apuestas han hecho pronósticos de quien seria el probable ganador de la pelea.

Los pronósticos indicaban lo siguiente en las casas de apuestas: Ophis Orouboros pagaba 1,05 veces lo apostado indicando que es la favorita para ganar la pelea, la cadre Penemue es la segunda favorita pagando 1,8 veces lo apostado y Tiamat pagaba 2,2 veces siendo también las mas apostadas. El mas abandonado de las apuestas era Thomas Smith que pagaba 120 veces lo apostado y no era para menos, es un humano sin Sacred Gear y solo tenia que era campeón mundial de las artes marciales mixtas, el único gran logro fue vencer a Rias Gremory y llegar al grupo.

Aunque haya vencido a Rias Gremory, nadie de los sobrenaturales le tenia fe a Thomas y creían que había ganado por suerte debido a que la pelirroja se había confiado demasiado obteniendo esa gran humillación, gracias a eso nadie apostaba por el y solo los humanos apostaban por el.

Faltaban pocas horas para que iniciara el evento y todos los seres lentamente repletaban el estadio, las entradas mas caras fueron compradas por los sobrenaturales y las galerías fueron comprados por los humanos.

Poco a poco tomaban asiento los seres, todos estaban ansiosos de que comenzara el evento y todos comentaban sobre la gran pelea, de que Tiamat tiene una gran posibilidad debido a que tiene el numero 32, pero Ophis al ser una diosa dragona y era la mas poderosa del grupo, le quitaba el merito a la reina dragona.

Todos los medios del mundo cubrían el histórico evento y era visto por millones de seres, era lo mas comentado en las redes sociales.

Llego la noche y las luces del estadio se apagan, dando a entender que el evento se da por iniciado.

 **EVENTO**

En eso aparece una plataforma en el centro de la cancha, las luces se encienden para apuntar a la plataforma y aparece un circulo mágico mostrando a una mujer peliplatina, ella es Grayfia la esposa de Sirzechs Lucifer, vestía un vestido formal rojo y zapatos de tacón a juego.

-HOLA HOLA HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTÁN.- Saludaba Grayfia animando a todos los espectadores que vibraban cuando hablaba.

-Hoy es la gran noche, hoy es el Royal Rumble y se que están ansiosos con la pelea, pero primero hablaran nuestros lideres.- Decía Grayfia feliz.

En eso aparece un circulo mágico y aparece la líder Leviathan, Azazel y Gabriel.

Serafall venia con un vestido formal violeta y zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, Azazel venia vestido con un traje formal de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul, Gabriel venia con un vestido blanco y zapatos de tacón celestes.

-Hola a todos como están.- Saludaba Serafall al publico y vibran.

-Hola Hola.- Saludaba Gabriel al publico y los hombres silbaban.

-Hola a todos los seres del mundo.- Saludaba Azazel feliz y todos vibraban.

-Gracias por venir, se los agradecemos de corazón y nos sorprendimos que se haya agotado todo tan rápido.- Decía Serafall feliz.

-No los decepcionaremos, les daremos el mejor espectáculo que hayan visto en su vida y estamos muy ansiosos de que la batalla comience.- Decía Gabriel feliz.

-Pero no sin antes, hay cuatro peleas para calentar el ambiente y espero que sea de su agrado, ademas de entregarles notas de los participantes del Royal Rumble, ya que irán a sacar sus números de turnos y les tendremos todas las novedades, espero que les guste.- Decía Azazel feliz y la gente vibra.

-Gracias lideres por las palabras.- Decía Grayfia y en eso los lideres desaparecen en un circulo mágico.

-Como dijo Azazel, tenemos cuatro peleas previas y comencemos con la velada.- Recia Grayfia.

 **PRIMERA PELEA**

Aparece un circulo mágico y sale el cadre de Grigory Kokabiel, que había sido aplastado por Ophis en su ultima pelea, venia con su típico traje formal y mostraba su mirada arrogante.

-Presentando primero al cadre de Grigory, uno de los lideres de los ángeles caído, el es Kokabiel.- Presentaba Grayfia y el publico reaccionaba de manera divida.

Aparece un circulo mágico y sale el demonio de clase suprema Diehauser Belial, el peliplatino vestía un buzo y polera azul, zapatillas negras con blanco, había sido derrotado por Penemue y esa pelea fue la mas emocionante de todas, tenia una mirada tranquila.

-Presentando a su oponente, el es el demonio de clase suprema y es conocido como el Emperador, actualmente es el numero uno de los rating games demoníacos y nadie lo ha vencido en un rating game, representa a la casa Belial y el es Diehauser Belial.- Presentaba Grayfia y el publico aplaudía.

Grayfia se retira en un circulo mágico y aparece un arbitro de manera holografica, se activan los sellos que generaba la dimensión de bolsillo y no cambio el escenario.

-Comiencen.- Dice el arbitro moviendo las manos y la campana suena.

Los dos se miraban fijamente, Kokabiel abre sus alas y comienza a volar a la parte alta, Belial estaba esperando su ataque y el sabia el estilo del ángel caído.

Kokabiel ya estando en la parte alta invoco miles de lanzas de luz y las lanza hacia su oponente.

Belial vio que venían miles de lanzas y cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera, salto rápidamente en donde se encontraba el ángel caído y este noto que se había movido, comenzando a generar lanzas de luz en todos los ángulos.

Cuando Belial se acerca para darle un puñetazo a Kokabiel, este desaparece y activa las lanzas de luz golpeando directamente al demonio, pero este se alcanzo a cubrir a tiempo y vio a Kokabiel que se acerco poniendo una lanza de luz al cuello.

-RINDETE, YA TE VENCÍ.- Decía Kokabiel de manera arrogante sosteniendo la lanza en el cuello del demonio.

-NO CANTES VICTORIA ANTES DE TIEMPO.- Respondió Belial tomando la lanza de luz.

Al tomar la lanza su mano se quema, pero este aguanta el dolor y jala la mano del ángel caído, este pierde el balance y el demonio le da un rodillazo al mentón, este al perder el balance pone su pierna en el lomo del caído, con su mano buena toma el brazo del caído y lo tira hacia el suelo haciendo un super machetazo de pierna.

Ambos en el suelo, Kokabiel estaba mareado y Belial hace una llave cobra al cuello dejándolo rápidamente inconsciente.

El arbitro levanta el brazo de Kokabiel y lo suelta, este cae al suelo y termina la pelea haciendo sonar la campana.

-El ganador de la pelea es Diehauser Belial.- Anunciaba Grayfia y el arbitro levantaba el brazo del demonio.

El demonio hizo gestos de agradecimiento a todo el publico y se fue en un circulo mágico, Kokabiel fue retirado de la arena también en un circulo mágico.

 **SEGUNDA PELEA**

-Ahora viene la segunda pelea de la noche.- Decía Grayfia y el publico vibra.

Aparece un circulo mágico y aparece Saji Genshirou, peón de Sona Sitri y portador del dragón Vitra, estaba vistiendo el uniforme masculino de la academia Kuoh.

-Presentando primero al peón de Sona Sitri, es el portador del dragón Vitra y una de las piezas prometedoras del clan Sitri, viene de Kuoh, Japón y el es Saji Genshirou.- Presentaba Grayfia y el publico tuvo reacciones divididas.

Aparece un circulo mágico y aparece un sujeto rubio alto, media alrededor de 3 metros de altura, vestía un pantalón verde militar, botas negras y polera verde.

Saji lo reconoció y lo miraba con odio, se iba a acercar para hacerle frente pero fue detenido por el arbitro.

-Presentando a su oponente, es el ultimo descendiente de la casa Valefor y es conocido como el mas odiado de Kuoh, el es Akasha Valefor.- Presentaba Grayfia y el publico no tuvo ninguna reacción, ya que el nunca peleo en las clasificaciones.

Así es, este era el debut de Akasha Valefor y gracias a un contacto pudo pelear en la organización.

El arbitro hace sonar la campana, tampoco cambio el escenario y Saji arrogantemente se pone frente a Akasha para insultarlo.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, si es la basura de la casa Valefor y de la academia, por que no me haces el favor de retirarte de este lugar, ya que este lugar son para seres superiores.- Decía Saji y no alcanzo a terminar ya que Akasha le dio un uppercut en la quijada.

Saji estaba sorprendido y Akasha le da una patada acrobática en la cara mandando a los limites de la plataforma cayendo boca abajo.

Akasha toma a Saji y le hace una llave cobra, no se demoro ni un minuto y Saji quedo inconsciente, el arbitro noto esto y levanta la mano de este, la suelta y cae.

El arbitro hace sonar la campana y declara ganador a Akasha Valefor, este aun no soltaba a Saji y pasaron varios segundos, este lo suelta tirándolo al suelo y el arbitro le levanta el brazo, pero Akasha pone el pie en la cara de Saji demostrando que fue el ganador.

El publico aplaudió y estaba sorprendido por el resultado rapido.

-El ganador es Akasha Valefor.- Presento Grayfia.

Akasha comenso a agradecer al publico y Saji había sido retirado de la plataforma, luego de un rato el demonio se retira en un circulo mágico.

-Ahora haremos una pausa y vean las notas que le vamos a hacer a los participantes del Royal Rumble, creo que ya están sacando los números de turno y vamos a las notas.- Decía Grayfia y en el centro del estadio aparecen múltiples pantallas para mostrar el backstage.

 **EN EL BACKSTAGE**

En la pantalla aparece Sirzechs Lucifer y tenia un micrófono, se encontraba fuera de la sala en donde entregaban los números.

-Hola a todos los espectadores, espero que se estén divirtiendo y bueno, ahora entrevistare a los participantes que estaban sacando los números y esta saliendo la primera.- Decía el lider y se acerca a Tiamat.

-Hola Tiamat, fuiste la primera y como todos saben eres la ultima para ingresar, ¿como estas para la pelea? - Preguntaba el líder a la reina dragona.

-Hola Lucifer, bueno, estoy ansiosa por pelear y gracias a la ultima pelea que tuve gane el numero 32, voy a hacer el máximo esfuerzo para ganarle a todos y pelear contra gran rojo por el deseo.- Respondía Tiamat tranquila que estaba usando ropa casual.

-¿Alguna estrategia para vencer a Ophis, ya que es la mas fuerte y ademas de ser la favorita del publico? Preguntaba Sirzechs.

-Si tengo planeada una estrategia para sacarla de la arena y espero que resulte, bueno ahora me voy a preparar para la pelea y nos vemos en la pelea.- Respondía Tiamat y se despide para ir al camarin.

-Gracias Tiamat, que tengas suerte.- Se despedía Sirzechs de la reina dragona.

-Bueno ahora entrevistaremos a otros participantes, justo acá hay tres y por lo que veo son exorcistas de la iglesia.- Decía Sirzechs y se desplaza donde se encontraban.

-Hola chicos, como están para el Royal Rumble y como están para la pelea.- Saludaba y preguntaba el líder hacia a los tres exorcistas.

-Hola líder lucifer, si ya sacamos el numero de turno y ahora estamos planeando una estrategia para la pelea.- Respondía Irina seria.

-Ademas, hay oponentes muy fuertes y haremos todo lo posible para demostrar que somos fuertes, en una de esas ser los últimos que quedemos en competencia.- Respondía Xenovia seria.

-Esperamos hacer una buena actuación y tener un buen desempeño, espero que todo resulte a la perfección.- Respondía Mario un poco ansioso.

-Espero que les vaya bien en la pelea y mucha suerte.- Se despedía el líder.

-Gracias.- Decían el trío de exorcistas.

-Bueno, ahora veamos si hay alguien mas que saco numero, ahí encontré a alguien y vamos a entrevistarlo.- Decía Sirzechs acercándose cerca de la puerta en donde salían los participantes.

-Hola Tannin, veo que ya saco su numero y como esta para la pelea.- Pregunta el líder Lucifer al rey dragón.

-Hola Sirzechs, si saque numero y me encuentro tranquilo para la pelea, espero que mi estrategia funcione y espero dar mi mejor desempeño.- Respondía el rey dragón.

-Muchas gracias Tannin.- Se despedía Sirzechs y va a entrevistar a otro participante que estaba saliendo.

-Hola Kunou, me sorprendiste cuando clasificaste al Royal Rumble y ahora como estas para la pelea de esta noche.- Saludaba y preguntaba Sirzechs.

-Hola señor Sirzechs, estoy ansiosa por la pelea y obtuve un numero que me da mas posibilidades de ganar, espero poder hacer historia y ganar el Royal Rumble.- Respondía Kunou ansiosa.

-Alguna estrategia, debido a que hay rivales poderosos como Ophis, Tannin, Tiamat y Penemue.- Preguntaba Sirzechs serio.

-Si, tengo una estrategia para vencerlos y espero que todo resulte bien, bueno ahora voy a prepararme para la pelea.- Se despedía Kunou yéndose al camarin.

-Gracias Kunou.- Se despedía Sirzechs.

-Por ahora eso seria todo y vamos a comerciales.- Despedía Sirzechs para pasar a la franja comercial.

Esta seria la primera parte del evento Royal Rumble, la siguiente parte serian las dos peleas previas mas la entrevista a los participantes y la tercera parte seria la pelea de los 32 participantes.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte y pronto viene la segunda parte del evento, gracias.**


End file.
